Mission Impossible
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: AU. OOC Troypay and Ryesli. After some tragic breakups, Ryan and Kelsi decide to do the impossible: Get Sharpay and Troy to hookup. Now, the two will do whatever it takes, to get the two together, even lock them in a room if they have to!
1. Break Ups

**Title:** Mission Impossible

**Author:** Dragonskin Fool

**Rating:** PG-13 for some language, and some sexual content.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with High School Musical except for this story.

**Summary: **Troypay and Ryesli. After some tragic break-ups, Ryan and Kelsi decide to do the impossible: Get Sharpay and Troy to hook-up. Now, the two will do whatever it takes, to get the two together, even lock them in a room if they have to!

**A/N: **Hey ya'll. It's me again. I decided to post up another Troypay fic. I feel there is not enough of these. Anyway, on with the story.

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 1: The Break-Ups**

Troy Bolton walked inside the school, the happiest as can be. Today, was his 6-month anniversary with Gabriella. He wore a dress down shirt, Gabriella's favorite of course, and a pair of jeans. He was holding a bouquet of roses and chocolate. He walked toward Gabriella locker. She was wearing a whiter shirt, with a red skirt. She turned to him. He gave her one of his boyish smiles. She gave him a worried look, closed her locker, and tried to walk the other way. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ he asked himself. He then ran toward her. "Hey. What's up." he asked her.

"Oh. Hi Troy." she said. "She looked at his hands. "Are those for me?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. "Did you forget. It's our anniversary?"

"I didn't forget." she said. She looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just that… we need to talk." she said. Troy couldn't believe what was happening. _"We need to talk. This never is good. What did I do wrong."_ he thought to himself.

"Troy. You and me. We have had a great time together… but…"

"You want to break up, don't you?" he asked. He knew she was going to say that. "We need to talk" always mean that.

"Yeah." she said.

"Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"It just I don't think I can do this anymore. I mean I just don't feel that spark we used to have." she said, tears starting to form.

"But I love you." he said.

"I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends." she said.

"But I love you." he said.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She then ran away to the girl room, leaving a stiff Troy. "But I love you." Was all he could say.

Sharpay walked into her room, so happy for this day. She was wearing a nice red Dior dress, a black silk shawl, black Chanel high-heels, and a black Fendi Spy bag. She was walking toward her boyfriend, Zeke's, locker. Today was there 4 month anniversary. She could picture it now. She would walk to him, and give him a kiss. He would hand her a dozen rose, the necklace she's been dying to have, and her favorite, chocolate chip cookies, made with love. She saw her boyfriend, and walked toward him. "Hey Zeke." she said in a sweet voice. Ever since she started dating him, she has been a lot nicer.

"Hey Sharpay. We need to talk." She stood there, couldn't believe what was going to happen. She knew what 'We need to talk' means. No one ever dumped Sharpay. No one ever broke her heart. She broke there's She wasn't going to let him break hers. She had to act fast. "That's what I wanted to do." she said, giving him attitude.

"You do?" he said, confused.

"Yes. I just came here to say that I feel that we are just not working." she said.

"What?" he asked, still confused.

"Don't you get it! I am breaking up with you!" she said. It was breaking her heart that she had to end this, but she couldn't let him do it to her. No one can break her heart. After all, she is The Ice Queen."

"But… but…"

"But nothing. You were just a guy who brought me cookies for lunch." she said. Now it was the topping on the cake. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Listen Zeke. It wasn't me. It was you." With that, she then walked away, tears starting to form. "Move it!" she screamed, as she pushed a freshman to the ground.

In the cafeteria, Troy was sitting with his basketball team. He had been trying to talk to Gabriella, but she was avoiding him. His best friend, Chad, sat next to him. "Taylor told me what happened. Bummer. You okay?"

"What to you think." Troy said.

"I'm sorry Troy. I really thought you two were meant to be." Jason said.

"I thought so too." Troy said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, it's over between me and Sharpay." said Zeke.

"Why?" asked Chad.

"I don't know. She was just too… controlling." he said, as he munched on a French fry.

"Well what did you expect? You were dating the Ice Queen. No offense, but you and her were never going to last." Chad said.

"You're right. Glad I got out of that before she got even worse." Zeke said.

"Hey Troy. You and Sharpay should hook-up." Jason said as a joke. The guys started to laugh. "Yeah. Like that would ever happen." said Troy.

Sharpay, along with her twin brother, were walking toward their table. "Heard about your break-up sis. You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why would you asked?" she asked, pretending like she had no idea what he was saying.

"I'm talking about your break-up with Zeke." Ryan said.

"Oh that." she said. She took a sip of her mineral water. "Yeah. I had to end it. He was just to… attached."

"Are you sure. I thought the two of you were happy together." He said.

"Can we lay off the subject. Where is Kelsi. She was supposed to be here a minute a go." she said.

"Here I am." said a voice. It was a girl with a pair of jeans, a lime green shirt, and a white sweatshirt. She walked toward Sharpay. "Sorry I was late." she said.

"Where were you." Sharpay asked.

"I was talking to Gabriella." Kelsi stated.

"That Montez girl. Why would you be talking to her, when you have us." she said.

"Well she's my friend. And she was pretty sad."

"Why?" asked Ryan, a little curious.

"Didn't you hear, her and Troy broke up." she said.

"What? The "golden" couple broke up. Well they had it coming to them." said Sharpay.

"Sharpay. You have no heart." Kelsi said.

"And you have no fashion sense. We balance each other out." Sharpay said.

"Hey Sharpay. You and Troy get together." said Troy, wondering what her sister's response would be.

"Me. With Troy? Hah! I laugh at that comment. I would not date that bonehead of a basketball player if he was the last boy in the world. Now, if you two excuse me, I have to go get my fruit smoothie. Ta Ta." she got up and walked toward the cafeteria line. Meanwhile, Ryan started to get an idea. "Oh no. Ryan is having another plan." Kelsi said, looking at the boy's face. "What is it this time."

"Something impossible. Something that no one in history has ever done." he said.

Ryan. You know someone already invented a device that straightens your hair." she said.

"No not hat. I'm am going to do the impossible. I am going to make Troy and Sharpay be together.

A/N: Well that's all for now. Hope you liked. Remember to review. It only takes not even a minute of you time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Until then, bye.


	2. The Plan

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Didn't expect all of them. But thank you, I love them! Just for that, I decided to update another chapter. In this chapter, it focuses more on the plan, and a little hints of Troypay and Ryesli. Anyway, on with the story.

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"We are going to do the impossible. We are going to make Troy and Sharpay to be together. Huh?" he said raising his eyebrows. Kelsi just looks at him. "Hold up.' she said. She takes a bite of her sandwich, and a drink of her milk. She then spills it all over the table, some of it landing on Ryan's designer jeans. "What!" she exclaimed.

"You heard me." he said, as he got a napkin to dry his pants. "It's perfect."

"It's stupid."

"It's wonderful."

"It's stupid."

"It genius."

"It stupid. Oh and did I forget to mention… it's stupid!"

"You are so negative." Ryan said. "Why can't youthink outside of the box?" He asked her, while making a box in the air.

"Because there is no box." she said. "Listen Ryan. I know you are doing this for your sister, but it's not going to work. Did you forget that she hates his guts." she said.

"She used to like him." he said. "Last year."

"Yeah. _Used _to like him." she said. "Trust me. It's not going to work. And besides, they both got out of a big relationship. They don't want to be seeing other people, especially each other."

"Kelsi. Kelsi. Kelsi. You just don't see. Those two are meant for each other. All I have to do, is point them to the direction." he said. "Whatever." She said, as she was taking another bite of her sandwich. Just then…

"Next time you fall on me, try not grabbing on my ass, Bolton!" exclaimed Sharpay

"Why would I grab yours!" he screamed out.

"Because you are a pervert."

"And you're a bitch! I guess we all have flaws!"

"I hate you Bolton! You are the biggest loser here!"

"Well I hate you more! You are a self-centered brat! No wonder Zeke broke up with you!" Sharpay looked at him, tears beginning to form. Troy realized what he had said. "Listen Shar…"

"No you listen Troy. You are an ass hole." She then stormed out of, there wihtTro, following her. "We should go over there." Ryan said. "Okay." The two got up and followed the two. They hid by one of the doors, watching the conversation between Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay was by her locker, ignoring Troy. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Leave me alone." she said, wiping away her tears.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry." The two were only an inch apart.

"Whatever. You're forgiven, now go."

"God dammit Sharpay! Why are you so stubborn?"

"Listen Troy…" just as she was going to turn, Troy and Sharpay's lips brushed against each other. The two blushed a bright red. Sharpay slapped him. "Don't ever do that again!" She then stormed away.

"Don't worry! I wouldn't want to do that again." He left the other way. Ryan turned to Kelsi. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, and it was probably an accident."

"So, it triggered something in them. So are you with me?" he asked.

"Although this goes against all my morals, fine, I'll do it."

"What made you do it. My brilliant plan?" he asked.

"No.This isjust something to do after school."

"Oh, anyway, meet me at the my house, after school, okay?"

"Alright, but one question."

"What?"

"How are we going to keep this a secret."

"I haven't thought about that. Don't worry. We'll think of something."

**Ryan and Sharpay's house**

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, as Kelsi stood outside their house. "Oh, hi Sharpay. I'm here to see Ryan." she said.

"Why? You two are going out and trying to keep it a secret?" Sharpay asked.

"No! Of course not! We aren't going out!" Kelsi said, turning a bright red.

"It's called a joke. I know you two are so notgoing out. So why are you here?"

"I'm here to tutor Ryan with our Pre-Cal homework."

"Funny, Ryan never mentioned that. Anyway, he's upstairs."

"Thanks." Kelsi went up the stairs, and went to the direction that Sharpay pointed at. She opened the door. "Ryan?" she asked. She looked around the room. It was a very elegant, yet masculine room, with black furniture, mahogany floors, beige and blue walls, and notes and lyrics to songs everywhere. "Hey Kelsi" said a voice.

"Ah!" Kelsi exclaimed. "Oh it's you." she said.

"Sorry if I scared you." he said. She looked at him. He was wearing a striped polo shirt, with a pair of Guess jeans. To her, he was just so… "Kelsi? You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I am. So what's your _brilliant _plan." she said.

"Well, Plan A is us writing love letters for Troy and Sharpay, pretending for them to be secret admirers."

"Really?" she asked, not so sure that the plan is going to work.

"Yeah. We keep this up for at least a month or so, and then the two will meet somewhere, and when they find out who it is…"

"They are going to kill each other." Kelsi said.

"No. They are going to fall madly in love with each other. So what do you think?"

"That it's so not going to work." she said.

"Trust me, it will." he said. "Here,today , we willwrite the first of many letters." He hands her some paper and apen. "Let's do this.

Sharpay was walking up to her brother's room, wondering what they are _really _doing up there. "Something's not right." she said. She carefully, walked up the stairs, and spied on her brother and Kelsi. The two were just laying on the floor, writing. "Do you think, this sound right." Ryan asked. Kelsi looked at it. She nodded. Sharpay sighed. "I guess they aren't doing anything. They are so weird." she said. She then carefully ran to her room, making sure they didn't hear her.

"Okay, I think we are done for today." Kelsi said.

"Yeah. We go to school at 6:30 a.m., and plant these in their lockers.

"Why so early? It's probably going to take us just a few minutes."

"I know, but where's the fun in that?' he asked. Kelsi gave him a playful punch. "You are such adork."

"That's why you love me." he said.

"Yeah, it is" Just then Kelsi realized what she said. "As a friend." she said. She turned a bright pink. "Yeah. I know." Ryan said, his face turning a slight red. "I know."

"Yeah, well I should get going. Mom's making my favorite, lasagna. See ya." she said. She then headed out the door. All Ryan could think of is how he wished that she might like him more than just a friend. If only.

**A/N:** Well that's all for chapter two. Just to let you know that I will be posting my other High School Musical fics later in the week. Until then, see ya. R&R.


	3. Operation 1: Secret Admirers

**A/N:** Hi again. Thanks for all the reviews. I just love them.So anyway,I was looking around, ready to read some Troypay fics. The only problem was that there was hardly any of them. So I decided that I should update at least one of my fanfics. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 3: Operation 1: Secret Admirers**

"You know the plan." asked Ryan.

"Yes. I know the plan. We stick these stupid love letters into their lockers. It's not hard." Kelsi said, with a tone of anger.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he said as he was opening Troy's locker.

"Well if someone didn't wake me up an hour before I normally do, I wouldn't be soangry." she said as she placed the letter in the locker.

"Sorry." he said as the two were walking toward Sharpay's locker.

"I just don't see why we had to do this so early." She said as she unlocked the locker and placed the letter inside.

"Because Sharpay…" He then stopped in the middle of the sentence

"What about Sharpay?" she asked.

"She's coming this way! Quick! Close her locker." They immediately closed the door. In front of them was Sharpay Evans. She was wearing a Dior sundress, with Jimmy Choo wooden heeled platforms. She was holding a Dooney & Bourke handbag in one hand, and a mocha latte in the other. She looked at the two, giving them a suspicious look. "What are you two doing here so early, **_together_**?" she asked, emphasizing the word together.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! We were just seeing if Ms. Darbus posted anything up on the bulletin boards. That way, we could tell youheads-up." Kelsi said. Ryan looked at her, wondering how in the world she came up with that so quickly. Sharpay just shrugged. "Oh. Well was there anything?" she asked.

"No." Kelsi said.

"Oh, well I'm going to talk to Ms. Darbus.' Sharpay said. Just then, basketball all-star, Troy Bolton was walking toward them. He was wearing his basketball suit, and holding a basketball in his hand. "What do you think he is doing here?" Ryan asked Sharpay. She gave him a glare. "Like I care." she said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Hey Troy." Kelsi called out. Troy looked at her direction. He walked up towards them. Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "Hey Kelsi. Hey Ryan. Sharpay." he said. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and swayed her hair. "If you excuse me, I'll be going away now." She said. "Tootles." she said. She then walked ahead of them. Troy was looking at her, giving a hidden smirk. Kelsi noticed it. "What are you looking at, Troy?" she asked innocently. Troy started to blush. "Um… nothing. Listen, I gotta. Gonna go shoot some hoops." he said. "Later." he then disappeared to the gym. Kelsi looked at Ryan. The two began to laugh. "Did you see that?" asked Kelsi. Ryan nodded. "You should of seen the look on his face. It was priceless." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Kelsi said. "Well I gotta go. See ya." she said. Ryan then looked at Sharpay's locker. _This has to work. It just has to._

It was 5th period, which was time for lunch. Sharpay and Kelsi were walking toward her locker. "Why are we going to your locker?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"Because Ryan left me a CD for us to practice." she said. She unlocked her locker. In it, was a CD and a red envelope. "What's this?" asked Sharpay. Kelsi shrugged. Sharpay opened it and read the letter.

_Sharpay,_

_Oh how much I love you, my wonderful Sharpay._

_I will prove my love for you in everyway._

_You are the perfect girl for any day._

_Oh how I wish you were mine , Sharpay._

_Love_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Sharpay read it again. She sighed. "That is so sweet." she said. "I wonder who wrote this wonderful letter. Kelsi shrugged. "You got me." she said. Inside, Kelsi was trying so hard not to laugh. Kelsi then checked near Troy's locker. He found his letter two. She grinned. Their plan could actually work. It just might.

Troy Bolton was walking toward his locker, getting money from his jacket. "Dude. Are we on for the park later on." Chad asked him. He nodded. He unlocked his locker, and took out his money. He then noticed a red envelope. "Hey dude. What's that?" asked Chad.

"I don't know." he said.

"Well open it." Chad said. He the opened it and read the letter.

_Troy,_

_Oh how I wish that you were mine._

_I think about you all the time._

_Oh how I think that you are the perfect boy._

_Oh how I love you, my sweetTroy._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Wow." was all Troy could say. Chad took it from his hand. He read it, and burst out laughing. Troy took it from his handing, turning a shade of pink. "It's not funny." he said.

"Sorry dude. So who do you think sent it to you?" asked Chad.

"Gabriella." Troy said as he saw her taking a sip from the water fountain.

"I don't think so, Troy. You have a better of it being Sharpay than Gabriella." The two began to laugh. "Yeah, like that would ever happen." said Troy.

**Meanwhile…**

"So who do you think sent it to you?" asked Kelsi.

"Zeke, of course! I knew he loved me." Sharpay said.

"Sorry to break your bubble, but Zeke is going out with Sharon." Kelsi said.

"Oh. Well forget about him. I bet it was Jason, or Mark, or Chad, or even…"

"Troy." said Kelsi. Sharpay stopped and began to laugh. "Troy. You gotta be kidding me. Troy can never write something so romantic. He can barely write a sentence, let alone write a poem. All he could do is score some goals." Sharpay said.

"It's baskets." Kelsi corrected her.

"What are you talking about?' asked Sharpay.

"Goals are for soccer or hockey. For basketball, it's baskets." Kelsi said.

"Like I care!" exclaimed Sharpay. "Ugh. Where is Ryan." asked Sharpay.

"He's in the cafeteria." Kelsi asked.

"Well let's go." Sharpay said. The two walked to the lunchroom.

**Meanwhile…**

"Catch ya in the cafeteria." said Chad.

"Okay." Troy said. He then took out the letter and reread it. He wanted to know who wrote. He hoped that it was Gabriella, but part of him doubted it. He then started thinking about people who could of wrote it. He then got the idea that maybe, just maybe it was… "No. It can't be her. After all, she is the Ice Queen. Yeah, it couldn't have been her. What was I think." He shook off that idea, and headed toward the cafeteria, wondering who wrote those letters.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed. I will update all my other Troypay fics in a week or two. I am in a spring play, so I will be pretty busy. But I promise when I have time, I will dedicate it to updating. So until then review. R&R.


	4. Operation 2: Flower, Candies, Basketball

**A/N: **Hey everybody. Thanks for the reviews. I just love them. You guys rock. Sorry I have not updated in awhile, but I have been really busy with my other fanfics and other things. Luckily, I am in Spring Break, so I have a lot of time to update. So here it is; Chapter 4. Hope you like.

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 4: Operation 2: Candies, Flowers, and Basketballs**

Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi were sitting at their regular table, overlooking the cafeteria. "So Ryan, who do you think my Secret Admirer is?" Sharpay asked her brother, as she took a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"I don't know." said Ryan. Inside, he was laughing. He could that so was Kelsi.

"You're not helping. How else do you expect for me to find my Secret Admirer. Obviously, it's someone I know, but yet don't talk to." said Sharpay.

"Why can't you believe that maybe, someone you don't like, wrote it." Kelsi said.

"Bolton. I'm sorry, but I don't think he has the capacity to write such a lovely letter. And besides, I don't hate him." she said. The two looked at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She got out her mirror and checked her face.

"No Sharpay." said Kelsi. "We're just surprised that you said you don't hate him."

"Yeah. Just because I don't hate the guy, doesn't mean I like him. He's just someone I do not care. Now if you excuse, I am off, looking for my Prince Charming. Tootles." she said. She got up, and walked away. Kelsi turned to Ryan. "I can't believe it's actually working!" she exclaimed.

"Told you it would. Now, for Operation 2, or as I like to call it "Candies, Flowers, and Basketballs." he said.

"Why did you name it that?' Kelsi asked.

"Kelsi, Kelsi, Kelsi. I called it that because that's the next step. We will put flowers and candies for Sharpay, and basketballs with hearts for Troy." said Ryan. Kelsi looked at him with a look. "What? Don't you like the idea?" he asked.

"Well I agree that we can put flowers and chocolate in Sharpay's locker, but basketballs with hearts? Doesn't that seem a little…"

"A little what?" Ryan said.

"Ugh. Never mind. Instead of hearts, why don't we write poems or love letters, or even paint them in pink and red." she suggested.

"That's just sounds… not too bad. I'm glad you're working with me." he said, giving her a smile. She smiled at him back. "Hey you lovebirds." said a voice. They looked at who it was. It was Sharpay, holding her letter. "We… were…" but Sharpay cut Kelsi off. "It's just a joke." she said. "Honestly, you guys act as if you are."

"So, did you find your _Secret Admirer_ yet?" asked Ryan, trying to change the subject.

"No. I asked 20 guys, and they looked at me as if I was crazy." she said.

"You asked 20 guys in under 3 minutes?" asked Kelsi.

"I tend to work pretty fast when it concerns me." she said. "So while I was away, what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Right. I feel you guys are something behind my back." she said.

"Why would you say that?" asked a shaky Kelsi.

"Well you guys are behaving really weird, like you don't want me to know what you guys are up to." she said.

"Of… of… course not." Ryan said.

"Right. Well I'll be keeping a close eye on you two." she said. "Well I gotta go. I have to ask Ms. Darbus something. Tootles." she said. She walked out and walked away. Kelsi and Ryan looked at one another. "That was close." said Ryan.

"Yeah. We need to be more careful." said Kelsi.

"Yeah," said Ryan, "so how are we going to accomplish this next step?"

"I think I know how." said Kelsi.

Two weeks later, Kelsi and Ryan were able to write more than ten love letters to both Sharpay and Troy. Now, it was time to plant the candies, flowers, and basketballs. The two were at school at 6:50 a.m. at school. "Come on, we are going to be late. I told you we shouldn't stop at Dunkin Donuts. But no, you had to get your daily coffee." said Ryan, who was holding a bag containing candies and flowers.

"Sorry, if I had to get coffee because I didn't get to bed until 2:00, because I was painting and writing on basketballs." she said, holding her coffee, and a bag of baskets. The two walked toward Sharpay's locker. "Is the close clear?" asked Ryan. Kelsi nodded. Ryan broke the combination, and stuff the candies in Sharpay's locker. The two then walked toward Troy's locker. Ryan unlocked the locker. "What are you waiting for?" asked Ryan. Kelsi looked at the bag and back at Ryan. "Do you seriously think we are going to fit six basketballs in that locker?" she asked. Ryan looked at the bag and back at the locker. "We are going to make it fit." he said with determination.

Sharpay walked in the school, wearing a white turtleneck with a faux fur vest, a pair of Calvin Klein jeans, a Dooney and Bourke handbag, and Gucci sandals. She walked up to her locker, where she came across a certain somebody. "Hey Sharpay." said the voice. Sharpay knew that voice all to well. She looked at the boy, who was wearing a striped polo, pair of jeans, and white sneakers. "What do you want, Bolton?" she said in an annoyed tone. It wasn't that she hated the guy. Truth be told, that earlier before, she actually had feelings for him. But that ended when he chose Gabriella.

"I.. I… wanted to know if you…" but he was cut off by a screaming Kelsi. "Sharpay! Sharpay!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Kelsi?" she asked, glad she was being able to get away from Troy. Yet, for some strange reason, she was curious to know what Troy was going to ask her. "You have to come, quickly." Kelsi said. She led Sharpay away from Troy. _"That was a close one."_ Kelsi said to herself. She led her to a trail that ended in Sharpay's locker. "What the hell." Sharpay said in amazement. She unlocked her locker. In it, was her favorite flower, the white rose, and her favorite chocolate, Godiva. She was amazed. She then found a card. It read, "To my love, Sharpay. May we meet soon." She held the card, tears beginning to form. This was the perfect way to start the day.

As Sharpay left from his sight, he was disappointed. He was going to ask if Sharpay was his Secret Admirer. "I guess I will never find her." he whispered.. Just then, Gabriella walked in, looking beautiful as always. She was wearing a baby blue shirt, with navy blue frills, a pair of jeans, white sneakers, and a white fleece jacket. He smiled. He missed her. His smile soon faded, when he saw a that she was holding a boy's hand, and the two were giggling. He just wanted to go and beat the crap out of him. "I guess she really isn't my Secret Admirer. He unlocked his locker, only to be attacked by basketballs. "Dude! Are you okay!" said a voice. It was his best friend, Chad. Chad ran to his aide, and helped him up. "How did all those pink and red basketballs get into your locker?" asked Chad, so confused.

"There from my Secret Admirer." he said. "Look, there's writing on them. "He began to read them. One read,

_Oh my beautiful Troy,_

_How I love you so._

_Soon, we will meet, _

_And we will never let go._

_Oh how I love you, Troy._

He had on a goofy grin. Chad was just laughing. "What's so funny?" Troy asked. Chad continued to laugh. "Dude, tell me. Don't be gay like that." Troy said.

"It's just that it's funny that you love someone that you don't even know." he said. In the shadows, was Ryan. He had a big grin on his face. Everything was working according to his intricate plan. Operation 2 was complete. Now, it was time for Operation 3. He looked at a bulletin board. Something caught his interest. Their Chemistry Teacher posted a note that said they will be doing a science project with a partner. This gave Ryan a brilliant idea. "This will be good." said Ryan.

TBC

**A/N: **Well that's all for now. I will be updating my other fics in a two week period for all who are interested. So you know the drill. Please review. I only takes 30 seconds of your time. I will not even think of updating unless we reach 32. So please review. I know we can reach that goal. R&R.


	5. Operation 3: Chemistry Partners

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. It's me again. It's been almost a month since I posted the fourth chapter. I would just like to say thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock. So on with the delay. Here is Chapter 5.

* * *

_

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 5: Operation 3: Chemistry Partners**

_He looked at a bulletin board. Something caught his interest. Their Chemistry Teacher posted a note that said they will be doing a science project with a partner. This gave Ryan a brilliant idea. "This will be good." said Ryan. _He immediately ran toward Kelsi's locker, hoping she would be there.

* * *

"So who do you think send you those?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"Zeke." Sharpay said, still gazing at the white roses. "He was the only boy that I dated that actually knew my favorite flowers."

"For the last time, Zeke is not your secret admirer." Kelsi said.

"How would you know?" Sharpay asked her.

"He's going out with Sharon." Kelsi told her.

"Oh, I forgot. He's dating that _bimbo_." she said, giving an evil glare.

"Sharpay? Are you okay?" Kelsi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just… thinking who sent me these." Sharpay said.

"You got anyone on mind?" asked Kelsi.

"No."

"Are you sure you're not thinking that maybe Tr…"

"Are you suggesting that Troy is my secret admirer, Kelsi? Do you know something that I don't?" Sharpay asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What! Of course not! I'm just saying that… maybe _he_ wrote them." Kelsi said.

"I'm not buying it. You're hiding something. And I'm going to figure it out. One way or another." Sharpay said. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to find out who is my secret admirer." Sharpay disappeared, leaving a relieved Kelsi.

"That was close. I gotta tell Ryan that we have to be more careful. By the way, where is he?" she asked herself. "Might as well go to my locker." Kelsi walked to her locker, where she was greeted by Ryan. "Hey Ryan." she said.

"Hey Kelsi." Ryan said. "So did Sharpay like it?"

"She didn't like it, but she loved it! Only I think she is starting to get suspicious." Kelsi told him.

"I'm not worried. Anyway, Troy loved it! He is starting to actually fall in love with _his _secret admirer." Ryan said, grinning.

"Already. Your plan is actually working." Kelsi said, smiling at him.

"I know." Ryan said, smiling to himself. "Anyway, I think we are ready for Operation 3."

"Operation 3?" Kelsi asked, not sure of what he was talking about.

"Operation 3. You know Mrs. Cromwell?"

"Yeah, our Chemistry teacher. Why wouldn't I know her?"

"Yeah, well our class is going to have a science project." Ryan said growing anxious.

"And you are happy because?" Kelsi asked not comprehending what Ryan was talking about.

"Well in every science project, Mrs. Cromwell always assigns us partners." Ryan explained.

"Oh now I get it. But how are we going to get Mrs. Cromwell to assign Sharpay and Troy as partners?" Kelsi asked. Ryan began to think, placing his hands on his chin. After a minute, he revealed a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry about that, young Kelsi. I got that all covered." he said.

* * *

Mrs. Cromwell was in her classroom, finishing grading yesterday's exams. "There. Done." she said to herself. She then got up, and began to write the daily assignment; when all of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door. She turned around, and found that Ryan Evans was standing in her doorway. "Ah! Mr. Evans! What brings you here! Class doesn't till thirty minutes." she said, wondering why any student of hers students would come to her classroom, this early, _especially Ryan Evans._

"Hello Mrs. Cromwell. Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Ryan.

"Why of course you can. I can't see why not." she said.

"Good. I was wondering... I saw the bulletin in the hallway." he said.

"Ah! Very good. And what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well I know I haven't been doing good in this class, and I was wondering if I can have Kelsi as my science partner." he said.

"Well Kelsi is one of my better students. Are you sure she would be alright with this?" she asked him.

"Of course. After all, she is the one who suggested the idea to me." he told her.

"Really. Well in that case, you may be partners with Kelsi." she said.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cromwell." he said. As headed out the door, Mrs. Cromwell called out. "Mr. Evans."

"Yes?"

"I'm just curious to know, but usually you team up with your sister. Who will she partner up with?" she asked.

"I'm sure she'll find someone." he said. He walked away, giggling to himself.

* * *

Sharpay walked to the classroom, hoping she wasn't late. She had been held back by Ms. Darbus. The two had a conversation about whether or not the _Wizard of Oz_ or _Wicked_ should be the next musicale.

_Ring. Ring._

"Crap. I guess I am late." she said. Once she stepped in the room, she was greeted by Mrs. Cromwell's voice. "Ah! Miss Evans! Glad you could join us." she said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cromwell, it's just that…"

"No need to explain. Just remember that if you are late tomorrow, I will have to give you a detention." she told Sharpay.

"Yes. Mrs. Cromwell.' Sharpay said. She immediately walk to her seat, which was next to her brother's.

"Why were you late?" Ryan asked.

"Ms. Darbus held me back. We were…"

"Miss. Evans! You were late to my class, and now you are talking. Maybe I should give you that detention right now." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll be quiet." Sharpay said. She then gave a glare to Ryan, who immediately looked away.

"Now Miss Evans. Before you _rudely_ _interrupted _me, I was explaining everyone about the science project. You can do it on anything that we learned so far through the course. You will need to show your experiment, or model, a poster, a 5-page paper on your subject, and a 5-minute presentation. It will be due in the end of the month. Now you will have the remainder of the period to choose your partner, and discuss your topic. Now, begin." she said. Chairs and students moved around, everyone trying to pick the smart kids or best friends. Sharpay turned to Ryan.

"So Ryan, I was thinking we should…" but she was cut off shortly by her brother's voice.

"Sorry Shar, but I am partnering up with someone else." he said.

"And who is that?" she asked, a tone of anger in her voice.

"Kelsi." he said.

"Just great." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry Shar. But I need to get a really good grade to pass. Please don't be mad." he told her.

"I'm not mad. I understand. I'll just find someone else." she assured him.

"Thanks Shar. See ya at lunch." he said. He disappeared, leaving Sharpay by herself. She began to search for someone who didn't have a partner. No luck. She then saw a boy in the corner.

"Perfect." she said. She walked up to the boy. She noticed that he had his head down, his messy brown hair was all that she could see. She had no idea who the boy was, but he was the only person who did not have a partner. "Um hi. I was wondering if you have a partner." she said. The boy looked up. Both of them were horrified at who the other one was.

* * *

"Now you will have the remainder of the period to choose your partner, and discuss your topic. Now, begin." Mrs. Cromwell said. Troy was sitting in the back of the room. He could see everyone getting up and frantically looking for a partner. He didn't feel like getting up, so he decided to just let someone ask him. Even if it was someone he never me. He looked around, and saw that Sharpay and Ryan were talking. _"The two are obviously going to be partners"_ he thought to himself. He decided to rest his head on the desk. As he was thinking of who could possibly be his secret admirer. He heard a voice.

"Um hi. I was wondering if you have a partner." the voice said. He knew it was a girl. That voice was familiar, yet he had no idea who it was. He decided to see who it was. He gazed at a blonde girls who was wearing a white turtleneck with a faux fur vest, a pair of Calvin Klein jeans, a Dooney and Bourke handbag, and Gucci sandals. He knew who it was. It seemed that the girl and him had the same horrified expression on their face.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton and Miss Evans. It seems that you two will be partners.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's all for now. I had to end it there. Hope you guys liked. Hopefully, I will be able to post another chapter, as well as posting chapters for my other fics by the end of next week. So you know the drill. See ya. R&R._


	6. Sparks Fly

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay. But do not worry, I am back. Also, thanks for all the reviews. I love them. They make me smile. And just to let you guys know, we are halfway done with this story. So on with Chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical, Disney owns them.

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter** **6: Sparks Fly**

"_Ah, Mr. Bolton and Miss Evans. It seems that you two will be partners." _Mrs. Cromwell announced. Both Kelsi and Ryan smiled. "I suggest you two should get to work." Mrs. Cromwell told Sharpay and Troy.

"Yes Mrs. Cromwell." Both Sharpay and Troy said. Mrs. Cromwell walked to her desk, leaving Sharpay and Troy alone.

"So, I guess we should start to think about what we should do for our project." Troy suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sharpay snapped. Troy just rolled his eyes. Sharpay noticed. "And don't roll your eyes at me either."

"Listen Sharpay. We both don't want to work with each other, but we have no choice." Troy said.

"You could say that again." Sharpay muttered. So for the rest of the class, the two kept on bickering and disagreeing with everything. "

"That is a stupid idea!" Sharpay shouted.

"Well testing which lipstick last the longest is not such a great one either." Troy retorted. Sharpay slammed her head on the desk.

"I am so gonna fail." Sharpay mumbled. Troy grabbed Sharpay's fragile hands.

"Listen Sharpay. I know that we can do good on this project, if we work together and get along." Troy explained. Sharpay stayed silent.

"How about we go to your house, and do our project there?" Troy suggested.

"Okay." Sharpay said softly.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. On one condition."

"And what is that?" Troy asked.

"If you… let go of my hands!" Sharpay exclaimed. Troy saw that he had his fingers intertwined with hers. Troy let go, blushing ever so slightly.

"I can…can explain." Troy stuttered.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't do that when we go to my house." Sharpay responded. Troy nodded. "Good. Meet me at my house at four o'clock."

"Okay."

"Well that's settled." Sharpay said to herself.

_Ring. Ring._

"Well that's the bell. See ya Sharpay." Troy said.

"Whatever." Sharpay rolled her eyes. She grabbed her books, and walked out of the room, leaving Troy behind.

* * *

"So, how are you and Troy doing on your project?" Kelsi asked, as she took a bite of her fries.

"Horrible. We couldn't get anything accomplished. We couldn't even find a topic." Sharpay complained.

"Well here, sis." Ryan handed Sharpay a coffee drink. "A mocha frappucino from Mocha Café."

"Aw, thank you, big brother." Sharpay took a sip of the cool beverage. "Just what I needed."

"I knew you would like it." Ryan said.

"You know me too well." Sharpay told him. "Well I have to go to my locker for a second." Sharpay got up, and walked away, still sipping her drink.

* * *

"I feel bad for you." Jason said.

"Yeah, you have to work with the 'Ice Queen.'" Chad responded.

"Well she's not so bad." Troy casually said, as he took a bites of his pizza.

"Not bad?" Chad asked. "Please, we _are _talking about Sharpay here."

"I know. It's just she's not as bad as we think she is." Troy mumbled.

"Are you starting to fall for her?" Jason asked.

"He's not falling for her, right?" Zeke asked in a jealous tone.

"Of course not." Troy told them. "I am not falling for Sharpay. Guys. Like you said, it's Sharpay we are talking about."

"Are you sure dude?" Chad asked, not convinced.

"Guys. It's just a stupid project. Nothing more." Troy said.

"Okay dude, but here she comes." Chad warned him. Troy turned around, and saw Sharpay walking right past them, sipping a coffee beverage.

"I have to admit, even though she was a bitch to me when we were dating, I never get tired of looking at her." Zeke told his friends.

"You could say that again." Troy thought out loud. His friends gave him a "what the hell did you just say" look.

"I… I'm gonna… go get… another slice." Troy got up, and walked away, leaving behind his friends.

* * *

"So much for your plan." Kelsi told Ryan, as she took a sip of her soda.

"Don't worry Kelsi, everything will work out. Trust me," Ran assured her.

"It better." Kelsi said. "Because if Sharpay finds out that we are her Secret Admirer, then… oh, I don't want to find out."

"Don't worry. She won't know. And even f she ever finds out, she will be happy with Troy." he reassured her.

"I hope so. Wait, be quiet, she's coming this way." Kelsi warned Ryan. Ryan nodded. Sharpay sat next to the two.

"I'm back." Sharpay announced.

"What did you get from your locker?" Kelsi asked.

"My sidekick." Sharpay told her. "I can't believe I left it in there. Usually, it's in my purse. I would die if it's not in my purse."

"Aren't you a little to dependent on your phone?' Ryan asked. Sharpay gave him a glare. "Forget I said anything."

"Don't worry, I already did." Sharpay joked.

_Ring. Ring._

"That's the bell. Great, I have Mr. Barnesworth next. His class is just a drag." Sharpay whined.

"Sorry to hear that sis. I have Mrs. Smith." Ryan said.

"Lucky you." Sharpay muttered. Ryan and Kelsi laughed.

"So, are you and Troy gonna work at the house?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, you guys?"

"Ditto." Kelsi said.

"That's cool, well tootles." Sharpay waved, and walked away to her next class.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Thank God school is over." Sharpay said to herself. She got up, and walked to her locker. She grabbed the books she needed, and headed out the door and to her car. She drove in her sports cars, when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Sharpay?"_

"Troy? How did you get my number?"

"_I asked Kelsi for it."_

"Oh, well, what do you want?"

"_I just called you to tell you I am on my way to your house, okay?"_

"Okay, but how did you get my address… wait, let me guess. Kelsi gave it to you."

"_No. Ryan did."_

"Oh, well I gotta hang up. See ya."

"_See ya."_ Sharpay hung up the hone, and pulled to her driveway. She got out of the car, and opened her door.

"Kelsi! Ryan, are you guys home!" Sharpay shouted.

"Yeah, we're upstairs." Ryan called out. Sharpay walked up the stairs, and towards Ryan's room.

"Hey guys." Sharpay greeted them.

"Hey Shar." Kelsi and Ryan said to her.

"So, what are you guys doing your project on?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, we are going to do our project on whether or not soil is a type of electrical system." Kelsi explained.

"That sounds complicating." Sharpay comments.

"Not really. We're just going to be able to prove that is soil functions can indeed an electrical system. You see, the trick is…" but Sharpay cut off Kelsi.

"Sorry, Kelsi. Lost interest."

"Don't worry. So did Ryan." Kelsi said, pointing to Ryan on his bed, listening to his Ipod. "Ryan, for the last time, I am not going to do this whole project by myself." Kelsi told Ryan.

"Calm down. I am getting my inspiration." Ryan said. Kelsi turned to Sharpay.

"You see what I have to work with." Kelsi told Sharpay. She laughed.

"Well at least you don't have to work with a lumphead basketball player." Sharpay retorted.

"Shar, just give him a chance. I'm sure you won't mind him after this." Kelsi smiled at her. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go change, before he gets here."

"You see, you're gonna get all dolled up for him." Kelsi teased.

"Shut up." Sharpay walked to her room, getting ready for a certain lumphead basketball player.

* * *

Troy parked in the Evan's driveway. He checked a mirror, fixing his hair and shirt. He went home to take a shower, and change. "Wait a minute. Why am I acting this way, it's Sharpay, remember? I am just here to work on a stupid project." he told himself. He grabbed a mint from his pocket, and stuffed it in his mouth. After all, he didn't want to have bad breath. He got out of his car and walked toward the Evan's doorstep. He rang the doorbell.

"Coming." a voice shouted. He took a deep breath.

The door opened, revealing Sharpay in light blue shirts, and a pain white skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing a very light layer of make-up, complimenting her features. She was breathtaking. "Hello Bolton." she said.

"Um… um… hi." Troy stuttered. Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Follow me." she ordered. She walked up the stairs, Troy following her. He managed to get a look of the living room, and kitchen. Both room were immaculate, and looked like they came from a catalogue or showroom. Sharpay led him to a large room. "This is my room." Troy looked around. The walls were painted in light blue, the furniture in white. Sharpay walked to her bed and sat on it.

"So this is where Sharpay Evans sleeps." Troy commented, still looking around. He then looked at her. "Not bad." he gave her one of his boyish smiles. Sharpay blushed.

"Thanks." she muttered. She then caught herself blushing and she got up. "I'm gonna go get some water. Do you want anything?" Sharpay asked.

"Water's fine." Troy said.

"Okay." Sharpay left the room, leaving Troy alone. He smiled to himself. _"I just made the 'Ice Queen' blush. Wait a minute. I don't like her. Remember, I am here to do a stupid project. Not hook up with Sharpay. Although I wouldn't m…Stop it, Troy. Stop thinking about that!" _He took a deep breath. He began to look around. He opened a drawer, and grinned, "Looks like I found the 'Ice Queen's' underwear drawer." Troy rummaged through the drawer, until he found a black bra and panty set. He pulled it out of the drawer and looked at them.

"I would appreciate it if you put them down." a voice told him. He turned around. Sharpay was by the door, holding two glasses of water. Troy stuffed the lingerie in the drawer and closed it.

"I… I …can ex…. plain…" Troy stuttered.

"I get it Troy. You're a guy. I know you men can't keep your hormones locked up." she stated. "Here's your water." Sharpay handed him the glass of water. She sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy." Troy apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's start working on our project." Troy sat down next to her. Sharpay pulled out papers from her book bag. "During free period, I went to the library to do some research."

"You went to the library." Troy asked. "Aren't you usually in the auditorium."

"Well this is important. As I was saying, I think we should do our project on the different methods of purifying water." Sharpay suggested.

"That's good. And there are?"

"Bolton, you don't pay attention in class, do you?"

"I do."

"Well then you should know that we learned that two months ago." Sharpay retorted.

"Oh. Well I forgot."

"Such a small brain." Sharpay muttered.

"I heard that." Troy said.

"Good. Because you don't what the hell I am talking about, I will explain to you. In our project, we will examine different methods of purifying water including distillation, filtration and reverse osmosis." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, I remember that. I got a C on the test." Troy said.

"That's great for you." Sharpay mumbled.

"Listen! I am tired of you belittling me!" Troy shouted.

"I'm surprised you know the word belittle and use it correctly in a sentence."

"There you go again! You're always doing that! I try to be nice to you!"

"Being nice is not invading my underwear drawer."

"I said I was sorry. God." Troy got up, only to trip and floor on the floor.

"Oh my God, Troy! Are you okay?" Sharpay ran toward him. The Troy stared at herm their eyes locked. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a life time.

"Did you just call me Troy?" Troy asked. Sharpay looked away, her face turning a light red.

"Um, no. I said are you okay, Bolton." she said. "So are you?"

"Yeah. I'll live." He got up, Sharpay helping him. Troy noticed Sharpay holding his hand, as he got up. He felt a tingle run through his body. Sharpay felt it too. Sharpay let go.

"Um… I'm glad that you're okay." Sharpay told him.

"Yeah. I should get going. My mom wants me back by 6:30."

"Okay. I'll walk you to the door." The two walked out of room and downstairs. Sharpay opened the door.

"Well, I'm glad we got found our topic." Troy said.

"Yeah. We just got to work on it in class, and it should be a breeze." Sharpay added/

"Well, I gotta go. Bye, Sharpay."

"Bye Tr… Bolton." Troy walked out, looked back and smiled. Sharpay smiled back, only to realize what she was doing. She stopped smiling and closed the door. She sighed. _"I can't be falling for him. I am in love with my Secret Admirer… right. Or could Kelsi be right. Could Troy actually be my Secret… No, he can't. He can't be." _Sharpay looked out the window from the kitchen, and saw Troy leave the driveway, and drive off to the sunset.

* * *

Ryan and Kelsi were standing on top of the stairs, smiling. They saw the whole thing. "You know, Ryan. It looks like they are actually staring to fall for one another." Kelsi whispered.

"I know. And we're not done yet. Come on, let's go to my room, before Sharpay comes up." The two tiptoed to Ryan's room, while Sharpay was still looking out the window._ "Maybe he could be. Just maybe."_

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Hope you liked. I made it extra long for you guys. The next chapter will be up in a week or two. So until then, you know the drill. R&R._


	7. We have a Problem!

_**A/N: **Hello guys, thanks for the reviews. I just love them. Well, this chapter, things will get crazy. So here is Chapter 7. Hope you like.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical.

**Warning- **In this chapter, there is some language.

* * *

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 7: We have Problem!

* * *

**

_Ring. Ring._

Sharpay woke up from her slumber, and gazed at the clock. It read 5:45 a.m. Sharpay yawned as she stretched. She got off from her bed, and walked to her bathroom.

After taking her shower, she walked to her closet, wearing only a light pink robe. She was looking for an outfit to wear. "No, I wore this one last month." Sharpay muttered. After 10 long minutes, she found the outfit. It was a Lacoste light blue polo, along with a white skirt, and light blue Dolce & Gabbana shoes. She applied a light layer of make-up. She let out a deep sigh. She checked the clock, which read 6:50 a.m. She grabbed her book bag and purse, and headed downstairs. She walked toward the kitchen where she was greeted by her mother.

"Hey sweetie." Sharpay's mom greeted her.

"Hey mom." Sharpay said, as she sat down on one of the chairs. Her brother was also sitting down, chowing down on a bowl of cereal.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Her mother asked her.

"Um… how about… a strawberry smoothie." Sharpay responded. Her mother nodded, and began to prepare the smoothie.

"So… did you and Troy get some work done?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. We did." Sharpay said.

"So, are you guys on friendly terms?" Ryan asked while shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"And what it's to you?" Sharpay asked. "That is not your business. Do you want me to ask you how you and Kelsi are doing?" Ryan blushed slightly, and continued to eat his cereal. Sharpay gave him a smug look. Ryan and Sharpay's mother just smiled, and walked toward the two. She handed Sharpay the drink.

"Must you two always fight?" their mother commented.

"Oh mother… we're not fighting." Sharpay told her. "We're just having... a creating discussion." Ryan giggled, while Sharpay took a sip of her smoothie.

"Well, I hope you two don't behave like this when I go to New York tomorrow." their mother stated.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll keep an eye on Ryan." Sharpay said.

"Kids. I am going to New York for two weeks, and your father won't be back till next week." she told them. "I want to make sure nothjing bad happens."

"We know mom." Ryan sighed. "We're not little kids. We're grown adults."

"Well then behave like one." she responded. Their mother left, leaving Sharpay and Ryan alone in the kitchen.

"You just got burned by mom." Sharpay teased.

"Shut up." Ryan muttered as the two finished their breakfast.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan walked toward the school, greeted by Kelsi.

"Hey guys." Kelsi told them.

"Hey." Sharpay and Ryan said in unison.

"So, how are you and Troy doing on the project?" Kelsi casually asked Sharpay.

"We finally got a topic. We just got to do some research." Sharpay responded. "It's going to be a piece of cake."

"That's great." Kelsi told her. The three walked toward the school doors, and into the hallway.

"Sharpay!" a voice shouted. The three turned around, seeing Troy running toward them.

"Hey guys." Troy said, breathing heavily.

"Whoa Troy. It's looks like you have been running on the track." Kelsi commented.

"Very funny." Troy told her. "Can I talk to Sharpay… alone?" Troy asked them

"Of course you can." Ryan said.

"Be our guest." Kelsi told him. The two walked away, leaving Sharpay and Troy alone.

"Okay, Bolton. What's so important to you that have to talk to me in private?" Sharpay asked.

"Um… I did some research on our project." He told her.

"And?"

"I just thought you would like to know." Troy mumbled.

"Oh." Sharpay muttered.

"I have something else to tell you." Troy blurted out. Sharpay turned to him.

"What is it now?" Sharpay asked.

"I was wondering if you have been…"

"Been what?' Sharpay asked.

"Have you been writing…"

"Sharpay!" a voice called out. It was Ms. Darbus, who was calling her from her classroom.

"Coming Ms. Darbus!" Sharpay told her. She then turned her attention to Troy. "What were you going to ask me."

"It's not important." Troy said.

"Oh, well see ya." Sharpay walked toward Ms. Darbus's room, leaving Troy alone.

"_I guess she is not my Secret Admirer." _Troy thought. He pushed all thoughts and walked toward the gym, ready to do his morning drills.

* * *

"I wondering what they are talking about?" Kelsi commented. The two were walking toward Kelsi's locker.

"I don't know, but we should hurry up." Ryan stated.

"Take a chill pill." Kelsi told him. She opened her locker, and placed the books from the book bag to the locker. She placed them neatly, according to what classes she had.

"Can you hurry up." Ryan whined. "I don't want to miss anything good."

"I am almost done." Kelsi said. She finished putting in the last book. She closed the locker. "Happy?" Kelsi asked him.

"No. They stopped talking." Ryan informed her.

"That sucks. Well, I have to go to the lady's room."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"What do you think?" Kelsi retorted.

"Oh, yeah. My bad." Kelsi just rolled her eyes, and headed toward the bathroom.

* * *

After she was done taking care of business, she flushed the toilet. She was about to open the stalls, but heard two voices coming in. They belonged to East High's brightest students, Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKenzie. The two girls walked in, and headed toward the sinks.

"So you miss him?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Yeah. I mean, I know that I was the one that ended it, but I can't help it. I miss him." Gabriella told her friend.

"That's very deep." Taylor teased.

"Shut up, Taylor. I can't help myself if that's the way I feel." Gabriella said.

"So… what are you going to do now?' Taylor asked her friend.

"I am going to get back together with him." Gabriella told her.

"That's great. You're lucky Troy is not seeing anyone. The only person I saw him talking to was Sharpay."

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Chill, Gabi. They are just working on a project. Nothing more." Taylor assured her friend.

"Good. I am not going to let the 'Ice Bitch' take _my _man." Gabriella stated. Kelsi was shocked at what Gabriella said. She would have never guessed that Gabriella, the sweet girl, would say something so vile. The two girls walked away, giggling. Kelsi came out of the stall.

"This is not good." Kelsi mumbled. "Not good at all."

* * *

Ryan walked in the hallways, listening music through his Ipod. As he was passing the locker room, he heard two people talking. He knew ho those two people were. The two people were Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. Ryan knew that it was not right to listen to other people's conversation, but Ryan's curiosity was getting the best of him. He tiptoed his way inside, and hid behind one of the lockers.

"So you broke up with Sharon?" Jason asked Zeke as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah. The girl was slut." Zeke told him. "She was cheating on me with Bob."

"That's cold dude."

"I know. But I was still going to break up with her." Zeke stated.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because… I miss Sharpay." Zeke admitted.

"But _you _broke up with her." Jason said.

"I know, but I can't help it. I miss her." Zeke told his friend. "Whenever I was around her, I felt… good. I have these feeling that I can't hide."

"That's deep my brother. So, what are going to do now?" Jason asked.

"I am going to ask her if she wants to get back together with me." Zeke said.

"And that Is going to work?"

"Of course, and do you know why?" Jason shook his head. "Because she can't resist me." The two guys laughed as they walked out of the locker room, unaware that Ryan was listening to them the whole time.

"Shit." Ryan muttered. "Something has to be done." Ryan had to find Kelsi and fast. He ran out of the locker room, and toward Kelsi's locker. He saw her coming out of the bathroom.

"Kelsi!" Ryan exclaimed. Kelsi saw him, and ran toward him. They both shouted. "We have a problem!"

* * *

_**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 7. Hope you liked. Sorry that I left a cliffe, but I felt that was the best place to end it. The next chapter will be posted by the end of the week. Until then, you know the drill. R&R. _


	8. I Got a Plan!

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys rock. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **RomysLOve **for writing a long review for me. Also you should check out her one-shot **"I Could Lie."** It is a great one-shot. Now here is chapter 8! Enjoy!_

_**P.S.-** I am also glad that I was able to get the song "Kiss The Girl," by Ashley Tisdale, on __my Ipod! She rocks!_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical. If I did, then I would make it a Troypay

**Mission Impossible**

**Chapter 8: I Got a Plan!**

"_We have a problem!" _the two shouted.

"Wait, what's your problem?" Kelsi asked Ryan.

"Well, I was walking down the hallway, listening to my Ipod, minding my own business…."

"You never mind your own business." Kelsi told him.

"Can I get back to my story?" Ryan asked, slightly irritated.

"Go on."

"Well, anyways, while I walked past the boys' locker room, I overheard Zeke and Jason talking. Now, Zeke wasn't talking about his latest creation, but he was talking about the fact that he broke up…with Sharon."

"He broke up with her? Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Because he wants to get back together with… Sharpay. Ryan explained.

"That's the same thing Gabriella wants to do." Kelsi mumbled, but Ryan heard her.

"Ew! Gabriella wants to date my sister! I thought she was into guys!" Ryan shouted in disgust.

"No! I mean she wants to get back together with Troy!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Oh. Well you should have said that." Ryan told her.

"You are hopeless." Kelsi mumbled under her breath,

"What did you say?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. So.. What do we do now?" Kesli asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, what your next plan? After all… this was all _your _idea." Kelsi told him.

"Oh right. I'll… I'll think of something soon." Ryan assured her.

"Well you better do it soon. Who knows when Gabriella and Zeke will talk to Troy and Sharpay."

"Well then… we have to make sure that Troy and Sharpay don't talk to them." Ryan declared.

"That is not going to be so easy." Kelsi told him.

"Well… we got to try." Ryan said.

"Okay." Kelsi mumbled.

_Ring. Ring._

"Oh no! That's the warning bell! We're going to be late!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"We better get going. We'll talk more at lunch." Ryan said.

"Okay. See ya." Kelsi ran the other way, hoping to make it to her first period.

Kelsi sat on her desk, copying down he board. Fortunately, she made it on time. Her first class for the day was Literature. She shared that class with Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Troy. To the right of Kelsi was Sharpay, who was next to Troy. To the left of Kelsi, was Taylor, who was next to Gabriella. Kelsi saw that Gabriella was trying to get Troy's attention. Troy seemed to be too busy to pay attention. He was too busy writing down notes, and stealing a few glances at Sharpay. Kelsi smiled to herself. "_He is really falling for her." _Kelsi thought. She was to busy to notice, Taylor whispering her name.

"Kelsi!" Taylor whispered, causing Kelsi to jump up.

"What, Taylor?" Kelsi asked.

"Here." Taylor handed her a note.

"What's this?" Kelsi asked.

"Pass it to Troy. It's from Gabi." Taylor explained. Kelsi saw Gabriella looking at her, and nodding. Gabriella then went back to her school work, along with Taylor. Kelsi cautiously opened the note, making sure no one was watching her. She read the note.

_Troy,_

_I am sorry for hurting you. We should have never broken up. I miss you. I want to get back together with you. Hope you feel the same way. So, do you want to? _

_Yes_

_No_

_Maybe_

_Love,_

_Gabi 3_

Kelsi did not know what to do. If she gave him the note, then their work would be a waste of time. But if she didn't, then Gabriella would know that something is up. Kelsi knew what she had to do. She wrote a check on the 'No' box, and carefully folded the note. She passed it to Taylor. "This is from Troy." Kelsi whispered. Taylor nodded, and handed it to Gabriella. Kelsi could see Gabriella open the note, her smile slowly fading. She could see tears beginning to form. Kelsi felt bad for what she did, but she had no other choice. If she didn't, all Ryan had worked for would be a waste. And she cared too much to let that happen. A little too much.

It was lunch period and Ryan was walking toward the cafeteria, hoping that Kelsi was already there. He made sure that Sharpay was nowhere near Zeke. Sharpay was currently talking to Ms. Darbus. She told him to wait for her in the cafeteria. This would give him and Kelsi time to think of a plan.

Just as he was about to open the doors of the cafeteria, someone called out his name. "Yo Ryan! Wait up!" The voice shouted. Ryan turned around, letting out an inward groan.

"What do you want… Zeke?" Ryan asked, trying to be as mean as his sister.

"Where's your sister?" Zeke asked.

"Why? Planning on breaking her heart… again." Ryan said coolly.

"No. I just… need to talk to her." Zeke told him.

"Well, I don't know where she is." Ryan lied.

"Well… could you give her this?" Zeke handed Ryan a note. "And tell her to write back." Zeke then headed to the cafeteria, leaving Ryan alone. Ryan took a good look at the piece of paper. His curiosity got the best of him. He read the letter.

_Shar,_

_I am an idiot. How could I just date anyone besides you. You are the greatest. I hope that you could forgive me. I am such a loser. I broke up with Sharon. I want us to get back together. Please feel the same way._

_Love,_

_Zeke_

Ryan reread the letter. "Don't worry Zeke, I'll give this to Sharpay." Ryan walked to a garbage can and tossed the note in. "Yeah, right I will." Ryan left, leaving the crumpled paper in its proper place.

"So, do you have a plan?" Kelsi asked, as she took a bite of her apple.

"Nothing yet. I have been to busy trying to make sure that Sharpay doesn't get close to Zeke at all." Ryan said.

"Me too. It's pretty hard making sure that Troy is far from Gabriella, but I think she won't be bothering him for a while." Kelsi told him.

"Why? What did you do?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Kelsi replied, hiding a small smile. "So, where is your sister?" Kelsi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Talking to Ms. Darbus." Ryan informed her. "That should take up most of the lunch period." Kelsi laughed at Ryan's little joke, but Ryan didn't notice. He was too busy trying to come up with a plan.

"Hey guys." a voice said. The two turned to see Troy talking to them.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if… Sharpay is with you guys." Troy casually said.

"No, she is not here." Kelsi replied. "Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to her about our project." Troy told her.

"Oh, well she's talking to Ms. Darbus. But, we tell you her that you wanted to talk to her." Kelsi informed him.

"Thanks." Troy said, leaving back to his table.

"Did you see that, Ryan? He is falling for her!" Kelsi squealed. But Ryan wasn't paying attention to her. "Ryan Are you listening to a word that I'm saying?" Just then Ryan got up from his chair.

"I got the perfect plan!" Ryan exclaimed.

**TBC**

_**A/N:** Well that's all for now. I know that this wasn't the greatest chapter. I am hoping to be finished with this story by October, so hopefully I'll be able to update another chapter by next week. So until then, please review. R&R._

_**P.S.- **I know that Ryan and Kelsi both acted like 'Sharpay,' but I planned this chapter already. So I hope you aren't mad that I tweaked with them._


End file.
